Escondite
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Lo único que quería era esconderse y olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato. Pero cuando Oz le tendió su mano y le pidió que se quedara, con esa sonrisa que la hacía sentir feliz y en paz al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar aceptar y quedarse con él. [Ozlice][fluff]


**Disclaimer: Si algo me perteneciera, la fiesta de té no hubiera sido un sueño T_T**

 **o.o.o.o**

Sinceramente, correr y escaparse de otros no era la suyo. Pero cuando Sharon entró en su estado de "hermana mayor" su instinto de cadena le activaba las defensas y le decía con voz asustada: _¡huye mientras puedas!_

Le había costado buscar una escusa para distraerla. Al principio no se le ocurría nada, pero después de que le hiciera probarse el tercer vestido su cabeza se iluminó y ella, sin ocultar su nerviosismo, pidió a Sharon si podía mostrarle los zapatos de los que tanto hablaba.

Había funcionado, ella parecía casi brillar mientras corría a buscar cientos y cientos de cajas que no sabía podían alcanzar en un simple armario. Cuando Sharon se había alejado lo suficiente se disponía a correr cuando se encontró con el payaso mirándola con una de sus sonrisas divertidas. Al verla intentar escapar, ese muñeco tonto que siempre llevaba consigo comenzó a canturrear, delatándola. Sharon había vuelto por arte de magia y con su aire más amenazador había preguntando con una sonrisa si Alice quería irse.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue decir un ligero y pequeñito no. Soportar las risas del payaso, ser arrastrada a otro cuarto y ser obligada—otra vez—a probarse más vestidos.

 _Soy como su muñeca,_ pensaba refunfuñando para sí misma. No se atrevía a decírselo en voz alta, por puro miedo y porque, una pequeña parte le decía que ella no lo hacía para molestarla. Su mente vagaba en varios pensamientos sin importancia mientras Sharon sacaba vestidos, lazos y zapatos. La sentía tararear mientras ajustaba su corsé y se preguntó que si ella pudiera estar ahora con su hermana—ya que, según lo que descubrieron después de ver a ese conde, ella tenía una gemela—la dejaría hacer lo mismo que Sharon con ella.

Ella usualmente no se percataba de muchas cosas, pero sabía que Sharon estaba un tanto triste últimamente. Ahora ella se veía igual de vivaz que siempre y pensó que si su hermana pudiera estar igual de alegre que Sharon ahora, no le importaría ser un maniquí con el que pudiera jugar.

Claro, eso no le impidió intentar escapar. Otra vez.

— ¿No se ve preciosa, Break? —decía Sharon casi brillando, mientras volvían al salón. Lo único bueno de estar atrapada era que Sharon había pedido—obligado—a Break quedarse y ver todos los cambios de ropa y peinados que Alice recibía.

—Es un poco aterrador la forma en que usted se convierte en una abuela, señorita~—luego de recibir un golpe de su abanico, Sharon se la llevo a probarse otro vestido. No sin antes advertirle a Break que más le valía seguir ahí cuando salieran.

— ¿Por qué no te pruebas tú uno? —preguntó Alice cuando ya llevaba encima otro vestido, viendo que parecía pensárselo, tanteo—quizás el payaso te diga que estas preciosa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿L-lo crees? Quizás—dijo moviéndose nerviosamente por el cuarto, tocando uno de los vestidos—si me probara uno… —antes de que Alice pudiera siquiera hablar, Sharon se negó completamente, moviendo su cabeza y sus brazos de forma rápida para expresar mejor su decisión.— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡El hermano Xerxes siempre esta burlándose de mi apariencia! ¡Nunca diría eso! Uhmm…

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes, de pronto se veía decaída y Alice pensó que quizás decir eso no fuera la mejor idea. Al ser ella la causante lo más lógico era que lo remediara, no le gustaba ver a la gente que ella apreciaba triste. Ella misma sabía que la tristeza solo te ponía peor si no estabas con nadie que te apoyase. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no entendía por qué se veía acongojada. El payaso, cuando creía que nadie lo veía se quedaba mirándola largos minutos. Se preguntaba por qué ahora parecía verse afligido cuando la miraba de vez en cuando. [1]

 _La gente en Pandora es muy extraña_.

Movió su cabeza, intentando no divagar más y sentándose al lado de Sharon, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero se relajó en el extraño abrazo que Alice le daba.

—Alice, no te atrevas a morderme la mejilla—le dijo después de un momento.

—No lo hare—respondió altanera—como a ti no te gusta que muerda tu mejilla solo se me ocurrió esto para alegrarte, lo vi el otro día con Oz y cabeza de algas, cuando estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Oz y Gilbert se abrazaron?

—No. Unos chicos que parecían tristes por algo—dudo un poco antes de seguir. Era algo que no había dicho en voz alta, pero a veces era difícil de no pensar en eso—. Aunque, a veces creo que ambos deberían hacerlo—se quedó callada un momento antes de volver a hablar normalmente—. No lo veo tan difícil—terminó de forma ruidosa, intentando cubrir su pequeña preocupación.

Sharon se dedicó a sonreírle.

—Gracias, Alice. Yo—

Tocaron la puerta.

—Señorita, lamentó entrometerme en su charla de chicas, pero la busca una de las sirvientas.

Alice, parpadeó mientras Sharon se levantaba para ir.

— ¡¿Escuchaste todo verdad, payaso?! —gritó Alice molesta.

Break soltó una risita y su muñeco habló.

— ¿Quién diría que la tonta coneja se preocupaba tanto con todos? —dijo con su chillona voz.

—Emily, no digas esas cosas—le regañó él, divertido.

Antes de que Alice pudiera tirarle una patada, Sharon no solo se le adelantó tirándole un cojín suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo al suelo, sino que lo golpeó con su abanico un par de veces. Luego, con un gesto molesto y alzando bien la cabeza fue a recibir a la sirvienta asustada.

Alice vio su oportunidad y no la desaprovechó. No creía que debía dejarla sola, pero quizás un poco de tiempo con el payaso estúpido le serviría para aclarar lo que sea que no podían decirse. Así que, con el mayor disimulo que podía, intentó escapar por la otra puerta. Iba tan bien hasta que el vestido que llevaba puesto chocó con un jarrón haciendo ruido. El payaso y su estúpido muñeco estuvieron a punto de hablar, pero ella se les adelantó gritando lo primero que le venía a la cabeza.

— ¡Hermana mayor, el estúpido payaso intenta ver bajo tu vestido!

Era una acusación completamente tonta. Porque, Sharon estaba totalmente cubierta por su vestido, sin embargo, que Break siguiera tirado en el suelo muy cerca de ella no le dio tiempo de desmentir la acusación antes de Sharon se le subieran los colores y lo intentara golpear de nuevo.

— ¡No puedo creer que de verdad seas un pervertido! —gritaba intentando taparse la cara y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Pero yo ni siquiera puedo…!

 _Smash._

 _Eso debió doler._

Sin preocuparse mucho más por ellos. Salió disparada por la otra puerta y empezó a correr por el largo pasillo. No podía ocultarse en su cuarto que le habían dado o en el de Oz, porque Sharon la encontraría ahí; y la cocina sería muy obvia.

Se detuvo tras una columna a tranquilizar su respiración e intento relajar sus músculos. El vestido pesaba y los zapatos le hacían doler. Aunque el color morado era bastante bonito y según Sharon le hacía resaltar sus ojos, los listones que le había puesto alrededor del cabello la molestaban. Se enredaban por toda su cabeza ¡era molesto!, no sabía cómo Sharon logró colocarle tantas en tan poco tiempo. Cuando se miró al espejo se sorprendió de que hubiera tantas alrededor de su cabello, Alice se sentía tan extraña con eso puesto que había refunfuñado un " _Me cortare el cabello_ " para que después Sharon se escandalizara diciendo que una señorita con el cabello largo era algo que los hombres les gustaba más.

 _No soy una señorita_ , había querido decir, pero al mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo hizo que lo dudara un poco. Lucía un tanto mayor, por un momento—solo un pequeño momento—, al ver su reflejo, se preguntó si ella podría verse como esas jóvenes altas y estilizadas que a veces veía por la ciudad. Al instante había ignorado el pensamiento e intentado no pensar en eso de nuevo.

Una cadena no podía envejecer.

Ella siempre mantendría esa apariencia y si lograban salvar a Oz de la cuenta regresiva del reloj él se haría más alto, quizás como Raven, su voz cambiaría y podría vivir una vida normal…

Suspiró. Por eso odiaba estar sola mucho tiempo. Se ponía a pensar en cosas que no iban al caso y aunque no se lo quisiera admitir, le preocupaban.

Sacudió su cabeza, ignorando todo, dio un respiro profundo y puso su cara de despreocupación otra vez. Intentó relajar sus músculos, hasta que recordó a Sharon y su preocupación por escapar regresara. Se asomó por el pasillo y viendo que nadie la seguía comenzó a correr de nuevo. Después de estar así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo se detuvo en una puerta que estaba medio abierta. Sin pensar si alguien estaba dentro se metió y se colocó detrás, esperando ver alguien que la siguiera. Escuchaba pisadas, pero no parecían fuertes. Soltó una exhalación de alivio y dio un paso atrás, cerrándola con suavidad.

— ¿Alice?

Dio un gran salto y un grito de sorpresa. Volteó para encontrarse con Oz y se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no vestía su ropa usual. Llevaba uno de esos uniformes que a veces le obligaban a usar cuando estaba en presencia de alguien importante. Ahora entendía porque se había ido hace horas.

Ambos continuaron mirándose desorientados y Alice pudo percatarse bien donde se encontraba. Era un cuarto casi el doble de tamaño del que ella tenía en Pandora y había un ventanal bastante alto casi totalmente cubierto por las cortinas. Tenía un asiento empotrado bien amueblado [2] y Oz había movido los cojines para ajustar sus piernas a lo largo de este, una doblada sobre la otra.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Alice pudiera hablar, despertando de su ensoñación cuando Oz cerró el libro que leía. Su espalda se puso recta, puso una cara de enfado y soltando su voz completamente molesta, finalmente habló:

—Estúpido sirviente—le dijo con el ceño fruncido—no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar desde que me dejaste con Sharon.

Oz parpadeó un momento, mientras se movía de su posición. Aún la veía extrañado, pero después de un momento le sonrió como siempre.

—Se ve que se divirtieron mucho—dijo alegre.

—Claro que no—dijo pisando como una niña—Sharon me obligó a ponerme todo tipo de vestidos y apenas pude escapar.

Oz rió, encantado.

—Pero te queda muy bien. Además, para que dejaras que te cambiara tantas veces debe significar que no te molestó mucho al principio ¿no?

Alice hizo un puchero. No le gustaba cuando le llevaban sus palabras contra ella.

—Este vestido es pesado—dijo débilmente.

—Puedo acompañarte a la habitación de invitados, podrás cambiarte.

— ¡No! Sharon me encontrará, ¿no estás prestando atención? —se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

— ¡Claro que estoy escuchando! Siempre lo hago—terminó, y viendo que ella aún lo miraba con reproche le tendió la mano y sonrió—. Quedémonos aquí entonces. Escondámonos juntos, ¿te parece?

Por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. Quizás era la forma en que la miraba o la forma en que le dijo que se escondieran juntos. Fue cuando ella avanzó y tomó su mano que creyó que si él creciera y tuviera una vida normal, no le importaría si se quedara para tocarla de esa forma tan delicada y regalarle esas sonrisas que la hacían sentir en paz.

Alice se sentó a su lado muy silenciosamente, Oz había recogido sus piernas para sentarse al igual que ella, pero en un mero impulso puso una mano en su pecho y lo volvió a recostar.

— ¿Alice?

Sentía que un calor invadía sus mejillas, pero lo ignoró y como pudo se recostó a su lado.

Eran muy pocas veces en las que podía ver a Oz sonrosado, pero ahora un gran rojo invadió sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír por la expresión que ponía.

— ¡¿A-Alice?! —gritó intentando alejarse, solo que al estar recostado contra una ventana, lo único que hizo fue golpearse la cabeza sonoramente.

Alice no pudo evitarlo y al ver su cara por el golpe, empezó a reírse sonoramente. Oz, al escuchar su risa no pudo evitar sonreír devuelta y reír con ella.

—Lo siento, me sorprendiste con eso—le dijo Oz, después que se hubieran calmado. —Normalmente no te gusta que invadan tu espacio personal.

—Hoy no me importa—le respondió—. Además quiero saber qué es lo que tanto lees. Le pones más atención a eso que otra cosa. —Dijo con tono molesto y antes de que la interrumpiera ella siguió—. Pero te disculpo solo porque sé que lo necesitas.

Oz la vio sorprendido y ella, queriendo cambiar de tema, volvió a intentar recostarse, pero solo sirvió para que ambos terminaran en una posición incómoda.

—Esto es muy pequeño—dijo Oz con una sonrisa leve, tenía miedo de que Alice en un arranque de rabia rompiera el mueble. Aunque esa era una de sus últimas preocupaciones, sus pensamientos se dirigían a lo que le dijo e intentaba pensar bien en eso. Después del ataque de la cazadora de cabezas en la mansión del barón Ritus [3], se había sentido muy inútil y acongojado. Incluso ahora que Sharon los había invitado a su mansión para que se distrajeran, Oz sabía que era una forma sutil de cubrir que tanto la duquesa como el conde Barma querían hablar con él.

No había sido una sesión larga, pero el tener que recordar lo sucedió en la casa del barón lo hacía recordar el sentimiento de impotencia que trataba de ocultar.

—Oz.

— ¿Eh?

Alice lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Otra vez me ignorabas. —Lo dijo sin una gota de molestia, pero bajo su mirada y se levantó de donde estaba, sacudiéndose un poco el vestido. —Iré a la cocina—dijo aún sin verle, Oz sintió que su pecho se agitó ante ese gesto—, si Sharon pasa por aquí dile que me escondí en mi cuarto o en otro sitio.

— ¡Espera! —Soltó cogiéndola del brazo— ¿Por qué te vas? No estaba ignorándote, lo siento si te moleste.

—No estoy molesta, se que necesitas estar solo para pensar, volveré más tarde. —Intentó soltar su brazo, pero Oz no la dejó. Alice generalmente no se comportaba de esa forma, cuando estaba molesta solía explotar y gritar a toda cosa frente a ella. Que ahora aceptara todo tan racionalmente y de forma tan callada se sentía mal. Alice tenía algo en su cabeza que parecía no querer decir y eso le preocupaba.

—Oz, suéltame.

Lo hizo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera caminar enredó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Se que intentas animarme a tu manera, Alice y te lo agradezco —Ella aún no lo miraba. —Pero si te quedaras conmigo ahora me sentiría mucho mejor—al decir eso lo miró sorprendida—, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?... ¿Por favor?

Algo en su mirada hizo que su corazón se apretara y contrario a lo que ella haría normalmente, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Oz la guiara hacía el asiento de nuevo, ambos aún sostenidos de la mano. Él dobló una de sus piernas contra el ventanal, acomodó la otra en el suelo, y se sentó contra la columna que rodeaba al pequeño asiento, guió a Alice para que se colocara entre sus piernas y la sentó gentilmente, haciendo que ella estirara sus piernas. Oz terminó por soltar su mano para coger el libro que había dejado a un lado y colocarlo en el regazo de ella, para que al final, con ambos brazos, la rodeara en un abrazo.

— ¿Así está bien? —le preguntó cerca de su oído, con una voz muy baja.

El corazón de Alice latía con tanta fuerza que seguramente Oz lo escuchaba.

—Sí—respondió con un hilo de voz.

Lo sintió sonreír y eso la hizo sentir algo que ella jamás se dignaría a decir en voz alta: vergüenza.

Pura y total vergüenza.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber intentando echarse junto con Oz. La forma en la que la sostenía la hacía sentir algo mareada y casi prefería volver con Sharon y sus vestidos.

Ella no se había movido de la posición sentada en la que él la había dejado, así que Oz terminó por recostarla de manera muy suave contra su pecho. Se sentía más cómodo que estar sentada de forma tan tiesa, pero su pecho empezaba a hacer ese sonido de tambores otra vez y no la dejaba tranquilizarse.

 _Relajate, Alice._ Se decía una y otra vez _. Eres la gran B-rabbit, deberías de ser capaz de relajarte con cualquier cosa._ Peroal sentir los brazos de Oz apretarla un poco más, creyó que relajarse sería lo último que podría hacer. En la posición en que la se encontraban a él se le facilitaba acomodar su barbilla contra la cima de su cabeza y parecía tararear algo mientras veía a través de las cortinas.

—Tengo que admitir que Alice se ve muy linda hoy, más de lo usual.

Respirar comenzó a hacerse difícil, sentía como pequeños puntos de calor aparecían por todo su cuerpo. Tenía la necesidad de agitar su mano frente su rostro para poder mitigar el rojo de su cara, pero sentía, por primera vez en su vida, que si hacía algo como eso o siquiera decía algún comentario mordaz arruinaría el momento.

¡Era una sensación tan extraña! No estaba ni segura de qué era lo que podía arruinar, solo sabía que si Oz decía algo como eso de nuevo no podría evitar que esa tonta sonrisa que quería surgir en su cara apareciera. ¡No podía ni controlar su estúpido corazón! _Maldito seas, deja de latir tan rápido ¡Eres mi cuerpo, escúchame!_

Pero no importaba cuanto se quejara, su corazón parecía querer correr una maratón cuando Oz la apegaba más a su cuerpo y un sentimiento de la calidez más pura—que ni siquiera sentía al recobrar uno de sus recuerdos—aparecía para abrirse camino por todo su pecho.

—Siempre creo que eres muy linda… solo me sorprendió cuando te vi vestida de esta forma—Oz parecía ajeno al comportamiento callado de Alice y siguió hablando, hundiendo su cara en su cabello—. Creo que hoy… estas realmente hermosa Alice. Aunque, es extraño verte sin la capa—calló un momento, imaginándosela con la ropa de siempre. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. No, lo siento, lo dije mal. Siempre luces muy hermosa, cada vez que te veo es como si no pudiera apartar mis ojos de ti.

— ¿O-Oz?

Lo sintió sobresaltarse y sus brazos dejaron de apretarla contra él.

—Lo… lo siento, empecé a decir cosas raras ¿verdad? —Oz comenzó a reírse de una manera muy extraña y casi podía jurar que intentaba reprimir el impulso de alejarla.

Genial, ahora los dos estaban en esa posición incómoda y no sabían cómo salir de ella.

— ¿Qué era lo que leías? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

El cuerpo de Oz pareció desinflarse de alivio con el cambio de tema.

—Es un libro que encontré en la biblioteca de Pandora. Creí que tendría algo relacionado al Abyss, pero solo eran recopilaciones de cuentos de unos hermanos y de otros autores. No me di cuenta porque la tapa está casi deshecha.

— ¿Son aburridos?

—Para nada, pero creo que me hubiera entretenido más leyendo los volúmenes que me faltan de Holy Knight.

— ¿Esos son entretenidos?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Podía sentir la emoción en su voz, cuando comenzó a hablar entusiasmadamente de las aventuras de Edwin y su increíble sirviente Edgard. Alice no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba y dejó de prestarle verdadera atención cuando él pareció no querer dejar de hablar de eso. Se acomodó bien en su pecho e intentó escucharlo sin quedarse adormilada, le gustaba la sensación de familiaridad que se sentía estar así con él, le daban ganas de voltease y frotar su cara contra su pecho, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría él y para ser sinceros, ella estaba un poco asustada de hacerlo.

Alice nunca, nunca dudaba de lo que le gustaba hacer, sin embargo, ahora…

Todo parecía ponerse raro a cada movimiento. Y le daba miedo hablar o hacer algo. Era molesto, sumamente molesto.

Debía ser porque no había comido su dosis diaria de carne. Sí, eso debía ser, Oz y cabeza de algas solo le habían dicho que irían a la mansión Rainsworth y no le dieron tiempo de opinar o exigir a gritos que quería comer primero. Cuando llegaron, ella había estado con un humor de perros y cuando finalmente la llevaron a comer no resultó como esperaba, Sharon siempre la obligaba a comer delicadamente y nunca la dejaba repetir. El almuerzo había sido una total tortura.

 _Cuando coma seré la yo de siempre,_ afirmó para sus adentros, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que ella misma decía sin darse cuenta. Oz tomó esto como un gesto de que ella lo escuchaba y se puso a parlotear varios detalles del primer volumen y sin que se diera cuenta, de todos los demás.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alice, cuando Oz paró de hablar abruptamente después de varios minutos.

—Lo siento. Me deje llevar y comencé a decirte cosas que no te importan. —Oz sonaba apenado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber si algo me importa o no? Solo yo puedo decidir eso—le dijo volteando su cabeza para mirarlo. —Ahora sé un buen sirviente y termina de decir que pasó con ese sirviente después de que descubre que el chico con nombre raro era el traidor [4].

—Creí que no escuchabas.

—Claro que escuchaba—mintió. O algo así, no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, porque no le prestó mucha atención al principio, pero entendía la idea general y al final se había sentido genuinamente interesada.

Oz aún tenía los ojos levemente abiertos, pero sonrió alegremente al ver a Alice con cara tan decidida a lo que decía. El no se enojaría con ella si solo lo hubiera ignorado, pero que le prestara atención lo hacía sentirse feliz.

—Claro, entonces terminaré de contarte el volumen—le dijo alegremente.

Alice aún lo miraba y asintió con un pequeño puchero, antes de que pudiera regresar su cabeza a su posición original Oz la sorprendió con un pequeño beso en la frente. Él empezó a relatar el libro fijando su mirada en el cuadro frente a ellos y con la comisura de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Alice no estuvo segura por qué, pero su boca imitó la de Oz y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Con un gesto un poco nervioso, se acomodó mejor contra su pecho e hizo lo que quería hacer desde el principio: enterró su cara en su pecho, volteando ligeramente su cuerpo y cogiendo levemente la chaqueta de Oz con sus dos manos.

Él solo la abrazó más y continuó hablando, llenando la cabeza de Alice con las imágenes de las hazañas de Edwin y su sirviente.

— ¿Nunca se supo si esa chica vivió?

—No creo que haya muerto, pero aún me faltan terminar de leerlos todos.

Alice se sobó un poco los ojos, sentía que el sueño llegaba muy lentamente a su cuerpo.

—No creo que Sharon siga buscándote, ¿quieres ir a tu habitación ahora?

—No, quiero quedarme un rato más contigo. —Se levantó un poco y cogió el libro que se había caído cuando ella se movió— ¿Qué hay de este? ¿Es bueno?

Oz dudó un poco antes de hablar, pero finalmente se decidió por responder.

—No es que sea malo, pero hay algunos temas un poco… fuertes—concluyó—. Cuando era niño recuerdo que mi tío Oscar solo me dejaba leer algunos. Como que ahora entiendo por qué—Cogió el libro de las manos de Alice, tenía dos pedazos de papel que usaba como marcador en lados opuestos del libro. Sin pensarlo, lo abrió en el último lugar que estaba marcado—, aunque en esta hay más versiones.

—Léeme alguna—pidió Alice.

—No creo que sea lo mejor. —Intentó persuadirla—Mejor busquemos otro libro.

—Quiero este—dijo obstinada.

—Es que… hay temas un poco obscuros aquí y—

—Oz he estado cien años en el abismo—lo cortó—, no puede ser tan malo.

Se sintió presionado, no sabía cómo explicarle a Alice ciertos temas que los hermanos Grimm, Basile y los demás autores [5] aplicaban en sus cuentos. Así que, antes que le pidiera que leyera la historia de Talía [6], cambio rápidamente de página buscando el que le parecía el más apropiado.

— ¡Oye! ¡No pases tan rápido! ¡No puedo leer! —reclamó intentando ver los títulos y sin obtener resultados. Soltó un bufido algo molesta; y separándose un poco de Oz lo golpeó en las costillas. Este soltó el libro con un sonoro _puff_ y ella victoriosa, abrió el libro en el primer cuento que encontró—Hanzel y Gretel.

Oz pensó en lo que sabía de esa historia y se relajó, no era tan mala.

—Bien, léemela—exigió.

—Claro, claro.

Se frotó un poco donde Alice lo había golpeado y finalmente pasó sus brazos alrededor de Alice, quién se había recostado como la primera vez que comenzó a contarle Holy Knight, con la cabeza en frente y su cuerpo recostado contra su pecho. Oz cogió el libro y con voz clara comenzó a leer, primero ese y después, a petición de Alice, El príncipe rana, los dos hermanitos y por último, Rapunzel.

No fue hasta que terminaron ese, que Alice se dignó a hablar. Se separó de Oz y lo miró sentándose frente a él, un ceño marcaba su rostro y tomo aire antes de dar su opinión. De una forma muy ruidosa, por cierto.

— ¡Que bruja tan desgraciada! ¡Por su culpa el príncipe quedó ciego! Y el padre de esos hermanos… es… ¡Es horrible! ¡Cómo se le ocurre abandonar a sus hijos solo porque sí! ¡Además esa princesa era una malcriada! ¿Todas las madra-no-se-qué son así de malas? ¡Si tuviera una frente a mí la destruiría con mi hoz! —Alice hablaba atropelladamente de todos los cuentos al mismo tiempo y movía sus brazos al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera poner más énfasis en lo que decía.

—No todas son tan malas—dijo en un intento de persuadirla. Divertido de la forma en que se expresaba. —Además el príncipe al final recobra la vista ¿no?, aunque concuerdo que ese padre es horrible.

Alice no pareció escucharlo mientras refunfuñaba una y otra vez. Oz solo la dejo seguir hablando-gritando, hasta que algo que dijo le llamó la atención.

—Si todas las mujeres son así cuando crecen, entonces ya no me importa si no puedo crecer nunca.

Oz parpadeó, un poco aturdido.

— ¿Alice, tú estabas triste por no poder crecer?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo estaría? —ella giró su cabeza e intentó zafarse de su agarre cuando el intentó coger su rostro.

 _Alice._

Ella había intentado animarlo con el tema de la cazadora de cabezas, porque sabía cómo se sentía y él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que rondaba la mente de Alice. Ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba si no fuera porque ella había ido hoy con él.

 _Soy un idiota_ , pensó.

—Alice yo…

—Te dije que no me importa—esta vez lo miró, más seria que nunca y aunque se veía triste su mirada le decía que era lo que creía. —Solo me… hacía sentir nerviosa el pensar que cuando te salvemos del contrato… crecerás y cambiaras, pero… está bien. Yo no necesito cambiar, porque tú… aún así, seguirás conmigo ¿verdad?

Oz no dudo ni un segundo antes de abrazarla, pudo sentir como sus manos se apretaban contras las solapas de su chaleco y escondía su cara en la curva de su cuello.

—Siempre—le respondió—. Estaré siempre contigo, nunca lo dudes.

Alice no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió así de feliz, se abrazó más a Oz y murmuró un pequeño _"Ya lo sé, idiota"_

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que la puerta se había abierto levemente y que alguien los observaba con los ojos abiertos.

Gilbert dio un paso atrás, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer. El primer pensamiento que le cruzó la mente fue entrar de un portazo y gritar: _"Suelta a mí amo, coneja estúpida"_ pero después se lo pensó un poco más. La escena se veía muy íntima, incluso después que se separaron y ella empezaba a parlotear sobre la pobre chica que tuvo que vivir sola en una torre aislada de todos.

—Al final tuvo su: "y fueron felices para siempre" ¿recuerdas? Vivió con el hombre que amaba.

Alice frunció el ceño ante eso último.

—Sharon siempre me habla del amor, pero también se parece mucho a querer ¿verdad?

—Se parecen mucho—le contestó Oz, estirándose ahora que estaban separados—pero amar es un sentimiento mucho más fuerte. Por ejemplo, yo quiero a Sharon, pero amo a mi hermana… ¡y a mi tío! —dijo viendo la cara que Alice ponía ante la mención de su hermana.

— ¿Los amas porque pasaste mucho tiempo con ellos?

—Bueno… sí, pero también porque son mi familia. No necesariamente tienes que amar solo a la persona que te gusta, también puede ser a tu familia o amigos con los que hayas pasado mucho tiempo y compartas recuerdos.

Alice lo pensó un momento, intentando entender las palabras de Oz.

—Entonces, amo a Sharon.

Oz se rió nerviosamente, pero entendía que Alice lo veía a su modo.

—Ya veo, ¿amas a alguien más? —preguntó divertido.

Ella pareció avergonzarse un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

—Supongo que también amo a cabeza de algas.

Tanto Oz, como Gil, quién aún planeaba como decirle a Sharon que no los había encontrado, la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿E-En serio?! —Oz se alegraba de que Gil y Alice al fin se llevaban mejor, pero este era un paso que no esperaba.

—Sí… bueno, el siempre me da de comer y cuando acarició mi cabeza se sintió muy reconfortante, supongo que… cuando no está molestando, no es tan malo estar a su lado.

Gilbert, que aún mantenía su expresión en blanco, se sonrojó y dio media vuelta prometiéndose no volver hasta que ellos voluntariamente decidieran aparecer. El no había escuchado nada, y todo lo que vio fue una ilusión del estrés. _Sí, eso es lo que pasó_. Alegre de haber solucionado su problema y todavía con las mejillas rojas, decidió salir a buscarse algo con que distraerse.

—Ya… ya veo. —Oz aún la miraba un poco incrédulo, pero decidió que no era tan malo, o eso creía.

—Y bueno…—Alice se cruzó de brazos y no lo miró, tartamudeando un poco—obviamente te amo a ti.

El corazón de Oz pareció explotar con esas simples palabras. Se acercó a ella y la volvió a abrazar, no creía poder cansarse de hacerlo, le gustaba la sensación de Alice en sus brazos.

—Y yo obviamente te amo a ti.

Alice se atragantó un poco con las palabras que quería decir antes de poder armarse de valor y preguntar:

— ¿Incluso… incluso si no soy… como esas bellas mujeres de los cuentos?... Todas ahí son tan… _tan hermosas_. Al final todos los príncipes se enamoran de ellas.

—Pues tú eres muy hermosa, si un príncipe estuviera aquí ahora, de seguro te pediría matrimonio… supongo que entonces yo debería de volverme tu caballero y pelear por tu mano.

— _¿Qué?_

Ella lo vio exaltada, y quizás fue el nerviosismo de ella, o la mirada la que lo hizo entrar en pánico por lo que acababa de decir. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tartamudear, al igual que ella hace unos momentos.

— ¡Tu-u sabes! ¡Me refiero! Y-yo… si es que tu, si quisieras… ¡claro que si quisieras! Si no, bueno, pero si sí… entonces, si te lo dijeran y vinieran y uh… te dijeran… por cómo te ves y esas cosas, pues ya sabes, yo obviamente… me… opondría…

Su voz se había ido apagando poco a poco, sentía que se ahogaba con sus propias palabras y estaba seguro que estaba transpirando un poco.

— ¡Ca-cálmate sirviente estúpido! Si quieres decir algo, solo dilo directamente, ¿por qué siempre te vas por tantos rodeos?

Oz seguía igual de nervioso, pero respiró un par de veces, repitiendo las palabras de Alice un par de veces en su cabeza. Ella tenía razón, si quería decirle algo solo tenía que hacerlo directamente, era Alice después de todo, no había nada de lo que estar nervioso.

—Tienes razón, debería solo decir cosas directamente y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —cogió sus hombros con las dos manos y la miró seriamente, aunque la sonrisa que quería esconder delataba su verdadero estado de ánimo—Alice, creo que te vez increíblemente hermosa con ese vestido y esos arreglos en tu cabello me hacen querer tocarlo sin parar ¿eso fue suficientemente directo?

La cara de Alice era como una bola de luz roja.

— ¡No lo digas tan a la ligera! —dijo ocultando su cabeza en su pecho. Como si fuera una niña.

Oz empezó a reír, alegre y un poco confundido de cómo todo había salido ese día.

—Si alguien viniera, no necesariamente un príncipe y dijera que quisiera casarte contigo, entonces, si tú me lo permites, pelearía por ti y no dejaría que te lleven. Porque tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mí.

— ¿Y por qué soy hermosa? —preguntó muy bajito, aún con su cabeza en su pecho.

—Sí—dijo soltando una carcajada—, pero no solo por cómo te ves, sino por cómo eres. Por la forma en la que hablas y la que piensas, todo de ti es increíblemente bello.

Alice respiró sonoramente alejándose un poco de él. Estaba muy roja, y parecía que el nerviosismo la había hecho transpirar un poco también.

—Gracias. —Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, solo para desviarlos de nuevo y ponerse más roja aún. Sin pensarlo, se tiró encima suyo, sus dos brazos estirándose para abrazarlo por el cuello fuertemente. Ambos cayeron sobre el asiento y si no fuera por los reflejos de Oz, hubieran terminando en el suelo.

Un sentimiento de paz lo inundó y dejó un beso sobre su cabeza, ella aún lo abrazaba y la vergüenza no la dejaba moverse. Oz posó un brazo en su cintura, sosteniéndola y con su otro brazo se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos de Alice. Ella se relajó con ese movimiento y comenzó a respirar calmadamente contra su cuello.

Oz miró al techo alegremente y pensó que, aunque no sabía que podría pasar después con todos los misterios que los rodeaban, se alegraba de tener a su precioso sol consigo. Mientras estuviera con él, nada podía ser tan malo.

Cuando Gilbert volvió, listo para sacarlos de ahí, los encontró durmiendo. Oz estaba medio flotando fuera del pequeño asiento, lo único que le impedía caerse era una de sus piernas que estaba bien plantada en el suelo. Alice estaba contra el ventanal y gracias a eso no podía caerse, sin embargo, casi todo su cuerpo estaba sobre Oz y este tenía sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura. El cuerpo de Gilbert se crispó por la posición en la que estaban y tuvo que detener su impulso de zarandear a Alice para que alejara su cuerpo de su amo. Fue solo gracias a su gran voluntad que logró contenerse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidiera dejar de mirarlos y con aire rígido fuera a buscar una manta en uno de los cuartos de al lado. Se imaginó lo molesta que estaría Sharon con él cuando se diera cuenta que aún no los encontraba. Pero con todo lo que habían pasado, creyó que no sería tan malo que se divirtieran un rato, sólo un rato.

Entró al cuarto con un gesto cansado y viéndolos dormir se le escapó un suspiro de derrota. Una ligera, pero muy ligera, sonrisa tiraba de sus labios cuando los cubrió con la manta, pero decidió no pensar mucho en la razón y se fue muy despacio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Más tarde, cuando se levantaran y fueran a encontrarse con todos, podría regañarlos por esconderse durante tanto tiempo.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **[1] Espero haya quedado claro, pero si no, Break ya estaba ciego.**

 **[2] Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero no estaba segura de como describirlo. Es un asiento de ventana, si tienen dudas pueden googlearlo y ver como es ;D**

 **[3] Por si no recuerdan, él fue uno de los alquimistas que cuidaban la piedra sellada, fue asesinado por la reina de corazones.**

 **[4] Es un personaje que Elliot menciona en uno de los extras, cuando le cuenta a Oz que ocurrió con los personajes de Holy Knight durante los diez años que él no leyó. Para más información: wiki de PH.**

 **[5] [6] No creí necesario explicar quiénes eran los hermanos Grimm, pero por si no conocían a Basile, hizo la primera versión de la historia de la bella durmiente, llamada "Sol, Luna y Talía" que es realmente perturbadora. Quería explicar bien esto en la historia, pero sinceramente me dio pereza, como sea, Oz tenía dos separadores en dos partes diferentes del libro, porque estaba comparando la historia que a todos nos han contado con la real. Por obvias razones no quería que Alice leyera algo como eso.**

 **En general con los cuentos, quise usar a Rapunzel como un representativo de como Alice tuvo que vivir sola en su torre solo siendo visitada ocasionalmente por Oswald y Levi. Hanzel y Gretel, fue más para Oz, por lo del abandono del padre. Con el príncipe rana, como las "señoritas/mujeres" no eran todo rosa pastel por ser grandes y con los dos hermanitos solo quería mostrar como al final siempre se casan con la chica, aunque con Rapunzel y el príncipe rana también entran en la categoría.**

 **Ya terminadas las aclaraciones (¿?)**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Nunca había escrito tanto fluff, he estado farlingueando cada vez que escribía los pensamientos de estos dos *u* son taaaaan lindos. Oz puede ser muy maduro y todo, pero sigue siendo un adolescente, y no todas las palabras y actos le pueden salir tan natural xD Intente no poner a Alice tan tsundere, pero ella ya lo es, era imposible no ponerla así. Sinceramente, me encantan los pequeños gestos que se pueden regalar y espero que les haya gustado como quedó aquí, habían momentos en que sentía que la historia acabaría de otra forma, pero me gusta el resultado final. Este fic esta meramente inspirado en una imagen que vi hace mucho tiempo de ellos dos, en la que Oz le leía y necesitaba compartir mis sentimientos con el mundo xD**

 **Y con los demás, a Gil no lo podía dejar fuera del mapa, sinceramente la relación de estos tres me hace llorar y quería escribir un poco desde el punto de vista de Alice hacía él, aunque solo fueran pequeñas palabras. También quería escribir algo más de la relación Sharon/Alice, pero sentía que ya iba fuera de la historia, estoy planeando hacer una corta donde ellas dos tengan mucho más protagonismo, así como otra donde todos participen, pero debo esperar a que la inspiración termine de venir y me haga poner en orden las ideas.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo amigos xD**

 **Dejen review para que Sharon no se ponga como ogra al ver donde estuvo Alice y mate a Oz con su abanico al enterarse en la posición en la que están eWe**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::DDDDDD**


End file.
